choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
A Courtesan of Rome
A Courtesan of Rome is the first and, thus far, only book of A Courtesan of Rome series. Summary Make your debut as a courtesan in Ancient Rome and plot your vengeance against Julius Caesar for his conquest of your homeland. Chapters 'Chapter 1:' Make your debut as a courtesan in Ancient Rome and plot your vengeance against Julius Caesar for his conquest of your homeland. 'Chapter 2:' As Marc Antony reveals that Caesar crossed the Rubicon, you have your first opportunity to seek vengeance for your tribe. 'Chapter 3:' When a chance meeting lets you seek your mother in the world of spirits, will the pull of Rome be stronger than that of the gods? Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information Newbooksmostexcitedfor.png|First tease of this book in early October 2018 UntitledHistoricalFictionBookSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 on A Courtesan of Rome ACourtesanofRomeBookCoverRevealedandpremiere.png|Sneak Peek #2 ACoR LeadFemaleOnlyConfirmation.jpg|Confirmation of being a Female Lead Chapter_1_Summary.png|Chapter 1 Summary ACoRSneakPeek3.jpg|Sneak Peek #3 SneakPeek4forACoR.jpg|Sneak Peek #4 MultiplePointsofViewinACoRConfirmation.png|Clarification on this book being Multiple POVs SneakPeek5ACoR.jpg|Sneak Peek #5 Miscellaneous Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - A Courtesan of Rome Teaser 1 Choices Stories You Play - A Courtesan of Rome Teaser 2 Trivia * On October 26, 2018, through the blog post for The Elementalists, Pixelberry teased players to stay tuned for sneak peaks into what's next in Choices... a journey back in ancient history!http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/10/26/the-elementalists * On October 30, 2018,the first sneak peek for the Untitled Historical Fiction Book was revealed via Pixelberry's official Instagram page first. https://www.instagram.com/p/BpkmLC7HBjQ/?hl=en&taken-by=choicesgame ** In addition, they also revealed that the name of the new book is A Courtesan of Rome https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1057388455079010305 * On November 1, 2018 a book cover with the premiere date was revealed. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1058104198431039488 ** It was subsequently confirmed later in the day to a player that it will be a Female Lead only book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060247950897496064 * On November 2, 2018, a sneak peek for the first two chapters was revealed along with the confirmation that real-life historical figures like Julius Caesar and Marc Antony will be characters in this book. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1058511415193956352 * On November 6, 2018, a third sneak peek was released and it features four characters. They are presumably: Cleopatra, Mark Anthony, Julius Caesar, and what looks like either Cassius or Brutus. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1059920385704165379 * On November 7, 2018 a fourth sneak peek was released this time featuring two gladiators fighting in what looks to be like an arena. It also hints at this being a Dual Lead narrative; with parts being from the courtesan female, and other parts being from a male gladiator POV. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060322562859626498 ** It was later officially confirmed via a response to a player that it will actually be Multiple Points of View. While primarily playing as a Courtesan, Players will also get to play as a gladiator and a priestess. * On November 9, 2018 a 5th sneak peek was released; this one asking the player what they will you do to win over your love? https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1061031767501467648 References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:A Courtesan of Rome Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Multiple Points of View